PROLOGUE: Medicine
by Mariia.Kristina
Summary: Don't leave me... alone to face all my troubles..." The raven haired man reluctantly pleaded. "... Don't run away..." He gently slipped his hand into hers and lightly tugged on it. She smiled silently. "Then profess your love to me..." SasuSaku
1. Nostalgia

Love Blossoms

**Medicine**

**A/N: **_**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto. D: But that's why fanfiction is created haha. XD **_**New story up! Hope you will enjoy. The pairing is SasuSaku but I might include some NaruHina and Nejiten. Woot! Woot! Triple love attack! XDDDD Jk, jk. Anyway, hope you like and also:**

** Sakura: 19Sasuke: 19Karin: 19 Itachi: 23**

**Oh yeah, if there are grammar mistakes, please disregard it, I'm not trying to make a professional fanfic here, haha. Enjoy!**

Morning has finally set its arrival over the horizon and blossom haired girl stepped onto royal grounds, placing her bags onto the front porch of a colossal manor. She looked up, only to be greeted by the giant building hovering over her small figurine. She examined the carefully crafted door in front of her, wondering where can the door bell possibly be, until her questing was finally answered by the sudden hearing of distant footsteps. The door finally opened and a ruby haired girl peeked out of the giant exterior.

"So you're Haruno, Sakura?" the girl said in an unwelcoming tone. The girl's shiny and healthy, ruby hair appeared chopped on one side and elongated on the other. Sakura took a second to stare at the girl, bewildered by her unusual haircut. Then again, her own hair color is quite supernatural too. The girl wore a gorgeous, laced dress that resembled a typical maid's uniform and her luxurious Chanel glasses were obvious in the sun's radiance.

_She looks like a maid, but why would she wear those expensive glasses…?And she's wearing very pretty heels… _

"Oh, yup!" Sakura finally responded and smiled beamingly. She noticed that her unresponsiveness previously created an awkward mood between the two. The girl ignored her happy mood, spun around and Sakura immediately trotted right behind her.

_Hmm… maybe I can be friends with this girl. We're kinda similar…_

"Oh um, you didn't tell me your name."

"What?" The red haired girl growled.

She faced her and lifted an eyebrow in disgust, as if the blossom had done something so obviously mean and yet it was so oblivious to Sakura. The girl returned to walked to her destination. The red haired girl lead Sakura down a series of hallways. The house was glossed in beautiful cherry wood floors and walls dressed in breath-taking curtains and cloths, pictures presented in extremely intricate details. The ceilings were covered in expensive chandeliers and molds. It was simply stunning and the pink haired girl was only drowned in her overwhelming state and by the richness of the home's beauty.

The red hair girl stood in front of a room, making a small tittering noise. As if she was trying to suppress an evil laugh to herself. "Here is your room. Stay in it until someone knocks on your door. Got it?"

"Yes Miss…" Sakura trailed off into a question, stilling wanting to know her name.

"Karin…" She said in annoyance. "I'm the part time maid in this house and the next girl to marry the prince of this manor. So you better not pull some fancy pancy tricks or poison this household with your…" Karin scrutinized the blossom's bags and her clothes with much annoyance and disgust. "With your… trash."

"Err… ok. I guess I'm not suppose to be expecting a welcome wagon from you…," Sakura responded, struggling to suppress her anger.

"Shut up peasant." And with that, Karin opened a door and left the furious girl to herself.

_Geez! What's her problem. _Sakura thought. _Maybe I should unpack right now._

Sakura took a step into the open room and was completely stunned by the room's interior. A beautifully sparkling, diamond chandelier glowed from the top of the ceiling and a king size bed hugged the room. A complete steno system and a widescreen plasma TV hung on the elongated walls that paralleled the bed. There was a marble, spiral stairs that led to another floor above this one. Sakura squeaked in excitement, so happy that the room was so enchanted and royal like. She almost felt like she was a queen, of some country, or some famous celebrity. Her mind was trying to soak in the prodigious household until…

"Oi."

Sakura spun around only to meet a pair of two obsidian eyes piercing right at her.

Sakura smiled blithely. "Hi. My name is Sakura Har-"

"Get out," he said flatly, promptly interrupting her speech. She stared at him in befuddlement but awestricken when she was trapped into a spell by his beauty. His voice seemed blunt but manly and velvet. And his hair graced over his ebony eyes and shined brilliantly in the energy of the light. His eyes invested deep and dark depths of unknown length and he was certainly taller than her and perfect in proportion. She almost gaped at the sight of him, so godly features that no one like him would never notice a girl like her.

_Wow… he's so beautiful… Is this the prince that Karin was talking about? He must be rich… Hmm… he wouldn't want to go for a girl like me for sure…_

Sakura sadly looked at him, who was waiting for an answer.

"Well you see, I would but I don't know where to go-"

"Just get out."

The raven haired stepped aside from the doorframe, motioning her to dismiss herself. Sakura looked at him in perplexity and reluctantly stepped out with her bags. Soon after, he slammed the door shut, leaving an angry and confused Sakura behind.

Sakura let out a sigh and looked around. She was astonished from his sudden anger and plopped down on the cherry wood floor, leaning against the door. She wondered if it was ok of her to errantly wonder around the house.

_I'm so confused…._

"Ugh… what am I doing here… did I really come here just so that I can be a medical servant here in this manor... well its just going to be for a year and extremely good pay. I'm sure I'm going to survive, just need to keep reminding myself, one year, good money! Just be more optimistic." Sakura exclaimed to herself. "This will definitely pay off my parent's debt and finally enroll myself into more elite education."

"Talking to yourself I see…. hello there…"

Sakura shot up to meet a familiar looking man, staring at her with great amusement. She figured out this man was probably older than the prince.

"Oh hi! My name is Sakura Haruno."

"You must be Sasuke's new girlfriend."

"What?! Sasuke?" Sakura said in puzzlement. _Is that the prince's name?_

Suddenly the door she was leaning on opened and she fell back against a pair of legs. Sakura slowly looked up, bemused to see an interesting perspective of the prince's body…

She blushed wildly and felt herself burning around her cheeks. She was scared by the fact that she was staring at a very private part of the man's body and also to the fact that he was glaring at her intensely. Sakura quickly struggled to get up on her own two feet until a pair of hands assisted her in regaining her balance.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha," he said after he had helped the uncoordinated girl to her feet. "This isn't anyway to treat your 'girlfriend' Sasuke. It's not everyday you bring a girl home from school. And if this 'girlfriend' of yours is true to your word, I find much amusement in which Sakura here seems like she is just seeing you for the first time..." Itachi smirked.

Sasuke scowled at his comment. "Shut up and I would say the same to you. I don't have time for girls."

"Well make some little brother. I'm sure you do, you just don't want to." Itachi then lightly laughed at his brother's foolishness. "And for your information Sasuke, I've already had a couple of girlfriends… at least I'm not the one being desperate enough to use an option as low as blind dating."

"What did you say?!" Sasuke growled. His fiercely clutched his fists, almost ready to knock out his brother.

Sakura glanced back and forth between the two boys, having a heated quarrel, she was unfortunately stuck in the middle and confused more than ever.

"Uh Itachi?" Sakura asked, "Could you show me my room so I can leave you two alone?"

Itachi laughed lightly.

"Sure, I'll show you a room that-"

"Hey, come here," Sasuke suddenly commanded. He grabbed Sakura's arm and forcibly, pulled her into his room.

Sakura plunged into the room while Sasuke rashly shut the door behind them. He quickly brought in her luggage as well.

She looked at him in complete shock that too much has already happened in ten minutes.

"Look," the raven haired man started. His hand ran though his long onyx hair. He took a deep breath and it seemed he was trying to find words to explain something he's keeping secret.

"My parents brought you here not to be a medical servant to this manor-"

"WHAT?!" Sakura shouted. Soon her vision blurred and promptly fainted onto Sasuke's bed.

"Ugh… God… This much more difficult than I anticipated…" Sasuke sighed with frustration. He glanced at her bags. Four bags.

_Why the hell did my parents allow this girl to live this manor. I have to kick her out soon… So I can have my peace back. With this girl, silence will never exist in this household. _

Sasuke grabbed her bags and attempted to unpack her belongings and stash them orderly in empty, marble drawers brought especially for her. He hoped to see that this girl is actually an intelligent and quiet person by going through her belongings. He started unzipping her bags when he noticed a bright white thing pushing out of its luggage.

_What the hell is this?_ Sasuke pulled out something from the bag and was shocked to figure out it was a stuff toy bunny.

_Great… I'm certain I'm stuck with a girl who still holds great happiness for her childish toys…_

Sasuke stared at the bunny emotionlessly and tossed it aside. He took out other belongings in the bag when suddenly a pillow hit his face.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Sakura demanded.

"What?! What the hell are you doing?!" Sasuke countered. He promptly picked up the pillow viciously threw it back at her.

The pillow flung at Sakura's face with great speed.

"Hey! That hurt… you're so mean…"

"Hn."

Suddenly, as Sasuke was about to exit the room, Sakura attempts to emulate the amount of force Sasuke used, as she playfully threw the pillow back against him.

Which wasn't a good idea. The pillow slammed against the Prince's back.

"……"

"Sasuke?"

"……"

The pillow slowly slide down his back and dropped idly onto the cherry floorings. Sakura notices his unresponsiveness and gasps at a thought of a possible explanation.

"Oh my gosh! D-did I hurt you?! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"How can I possibly get hurt from something so soft?!" Sasuke finally answered.

Sakura took a step back and flinched from his uprising anger. "I-I'm sorry Sasuke…"

"Shut-up. You're so annoying."

And with that, Sasuke slams the door shut in her face.

Sakura stared at the door and only silence occupied the air.

Sakura sat a very elegant dinner table. Each person was seated on a very expensive and hand crafted pillow, each with its own unique designs and hues. The table was rectangular shaped, having two seats on each longer end and one seat on each shorter end.

She sat silently next to the prince, Uchiha Sasuke, while others, possibly his mother and his brother sat on the parallel side of the table. They all ate dinner in silence as another person soon arrived at the table.

"HEY YOU! GET OFF MY SEAT!" Karin yelled. She furiously pointed a finger at the pink blossom.

Sakura glanced at the fiery energy invested in the eyes of a ruby haired girl. She was certainly mad.

"Oh! Sorry…" Sakura quickly got off her seat and plopped herself onto another unoccupied seat. Unfortunately she picked the wrong one.

Everyone suddenly gave her mixed looks. Sasuke glared at her, Karin gave her a death glare, Itachi lifted an eyebrow in amusement, and Sasuke's mother smiled mildly.

A sudden cough echoed in the room.

Sakura looked up and met eyes with a man with very familiar obsidian orbs. She deducted that he's probably the father.

Sakura stared down and made a very upset face, aware of the growing apprehension crawling under her skin. His face was emotionless; just another reminisce of a similar face that she just meet. She sighed in great grief and quickly stumbled to the other side of the table in order to sit down and finally eat dinner.

The father sat down onto his seat and looked at Sakura with amusement.

"Who's this?" the father finally spoke. His voice was deep and clear, but somewhat intimating.

"Sasuke's girlfriend," Itachi responded.

"Ah really?" Sasuke's mother asked with high satisfaction. "You finally found someone?"

Sakura finally took a bite into her food and watched the conversation roll.

"Hn…"

"You finally picked someone to become your wife?"

Sasuke looked up and stared at Sakura. His look was ephemeral but Sakura took the glare with notice. Although Sakura badly wanted to question the question Sasuke's mother proposed onto Sasuke, she resolve to demand the meaning of prince's mother's words right after the dinner. She didn't feel like getting into a chain reaction of arguments right now. Too much information was trying to soak into Sakura's brain.

"I'm finished. I'll be in my room." Sasuke pushed his plate and quickly got up to walk to his room. Karin turned to Sakura and gave her another death glare.

As Sakura traveled her way down the labyrinth of hallways, highly interested in the variety of decorations that dressed the manor, Karin caught up with the clueless girl and abruptly smacked her behind the head.

"Hey peasant! You got the prince mad! No one ever makes the prince mad! Shame on you!" She accused.

"Ow! Gosh!" Sakura turned to face the girl. "I didn't mean too!"

"You're a curse!" Karin shouted.

She angrily stomps her way back to Sasuke's room. She quickly barged into the room and closed the door, hoping to get away with at least one less argument to fight.

"Ugh… I'm so tired…" Sakura complained. She turned around and saw Sasuke doing some work at the other end of the room. He sat in a huge marble desk, typing up data into a mac notebook.

"I'm going to sleep," Sakura announced. She happily walked over to the beautiful, big bed, dreaming of how it felt to fall into a pool of soft textures, and drown into a heavenly slumber until…

"Oi! You can't sleep there," Sasuke required. He closed the computer and walked over to Sakura. "Sleep on the couch."

"Hmph. Fine then, I'm going to take a shower first."

"I'm taking a shower here first," Sasuke demanded. He walked off to the bathroom and urgently shut the door.

"Ugh. Whatever." Sakura looked around the room and saw spiral stairs in the corner. She wondered what could possibly be upstairs so she headed for them and trail off upwards. When she finally reached its end, an empty room emerged from her sight.

"Ah! This room is just as big as Sasuke's! I wonder whose room is this?" The room was big and empty. On the very end of the room was a large, four panel windows. Anyone can almost see anything from outside, and it showed a magnificent view outside. There were cherry wood floors and a dashing chandelier.

Sakura then searched for a bathroom and was surprised to find one. She was completely amazed by the bathroom's magnifiance.

"Wow! Its so pretty!" Sakura exclaimed. There was a marble white tub in the room, a wide, long mirror, marble sinks, a shower with some buttons to the side of it, and a wall filled with beauty products of different assortments.

She quickly undressed herself, and took a spare towel in the bathroom. She rashly turned the knobs of the beautiful pearl colored tub and to her dismay, no water came out.

"What?"

Sakura went downstairs, with a pink, cherry blossom designed robe, and almost stumbled into a fall when she noticed a shirtless prince lying in his bed, casually reading a novel. She felt her blush surface over her face as she couldn't help but glanced at him a bit, to soak in his beautiful features. He was absolutely handsome, his dark raven locks were dressed in the aqua's slick effects and his bare arms, exposing its muscular flesh. His abdominals were scrupled perfectly and his skin looked flawless.

Sasuke sighed and looked over to the side, catching Sakura staring at him wildly.

"What do you want now?" Sasuke asked with an obvious hint of annoyance. "And stop staring at me. You're acting like a freakish fangirl." He quickly grabbed a black shirt in a nearby drawer and slipped it on.

"There's no water Sasuke."

"So."

"Sooo, may I use your shower?"

"No," Sasuke said flatly. "And don't come down here."

"What? The couch is here," Sakura claimed.

"There's a couch upstairs too."

"Argh… I hate you…" Sakura suddenly slipped out.

Sasuke twitched. "What did you say?!"

_Oh my gosh… I can't believe I said that… to the Prince himself… oh…._

He abruptly got off from his bed and approached Sakura. He looked at her in disgust by what she was wearing.

"Did you get that robe on your ninth birthday?" Sasuke ridiculed.

"What?!" Sakura hollered.

"Get out of my room."

"Argh…" Sakura angrily trampled back upstairs into her room. She shut the door and found the couch sitting at an end of a wall. Sakura crashed onto it feeling that it was somewhat soft, but dominantly hard. She took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling before her. Thinking about her parents back at home, where no one yelled at her or gave her cold shoulders.

"I miss my parents… Ugh… What time is it?" Sakura took her bags and searched for her cell phone. It read two missed calls.

"Two miss calls?" Sakura hit the button to hear her voice mail box and attempted to listen to the call.

"Hi Sweetheart! Its me, mommy. Good luck on your stay over there! I'm very proud of having such an independent daughter like you. If times are rough, remember not to give up okay? Love you!"

Sakura silently smiled to herself as she finally heard words of comfort.

_Its going to be hard getting use to this…_


	2. Sweet Revenge

Medicine

Sweet Revenge

_**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto because if I did, this would happen in the series… XD. **_

**Hey everybody! I would like to say, thanks SOOOOOOO much for the reviews! I never thought the story would be such a hit. You guys rock! Seriously! I would like hug each and every one of you! XDD Great inspirations, haha. Keep reviewing. I love hearing your feedback and I'll always try me best to improve. And don't worry if it seems like other characters are not appearing, they'll appear soon in the next chapter. Anyway, Enjoy this new update people! I feel bad for Sakura too people but your just gonna find out that sympathy will only stretch much further haha. XD**

"Ugh…" Sakura finally awoken from her slumber as energy of light spilled over her eyes. It slipped through the pure glass of the large panel windows. She sluggishly reached for her cell phone and attempted to read the big red numerals on her phone.

7:55 - October 31

Sakura took a minute to absorb the data she just pictured until she suddenly realized that she was going to be late to school.

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura jumped out of bed and scanned the room for her clothes. Her eyes shifted left and right, searching through her bags and deciding what to wear today. She couldn't care less as she carelessly took out a top and a plaid skirt as rushed to undress and redress herself hastily. Forcibly putting on her pink shirt and skirt, she hopped her way towards her shoes as her skirt struggled to slip through the blossom's limps.

During her alerting wakeup call, Sasuke was already outside of the manor, ready to walk to school… alone. Looking up at the wide stretch of soft blue skies, he pleasantly took a deep breath as fresh air released the tension that was suppressed within his soul. Silence was his only company until a loud sound of a familiar voice pierced the quiet melody.

"Sasuke!!"

Sasuke spun around to see his mother happily waving at him. He wondered what could she possibly want now.

"Sasuke! You can't leave without Sakura!" She stood outside, exclaiming Sasuke's foolishness as he approached her.

"Who cares about her. She's not a girl mom, who needs a guardian to holds hands and walk to school," Sasuke countered.

"Sasuke!" His mother sharply said. "Don't be so mean! Remember, if your going to be Lord soon you must treat your wife with high respect and most importantly, love her as well."

Sasuke scoffed. "Love… is there even such thing."

"Sasuke!"

"Ok, ok…"

As Sakura didn't even bother to do her daily face check, she bolted down the stairs and she threw her backpack over her shoulders, rushing out the door.

As she rushed out of the manor, she accidentally crashes into the fellow prince who took a hard fall onto the cement.

"Argh!" Sasuke grunted.

Sakura suddenly fell on top of the prince, her face so close to his, almost as if she was ready to kiss the man. She glanced at him, her hair dripping over the sides of his face and breathing into the prince's alluring aura. Supporting herself with her left hand, Sakura was aware that her right hand laid on prince's broad chest. She abruptly reminisce the accidental scene when Sasuke's divinely sculpted chest which was silently teasing her with erotic feelings for the chilling prince. Her fingers curled a bit and a blush only decorated her fair skin.

Sasuke noticed her lack of response and lightly pushed her off him. He grunted with annoyance and finally stood up to walk to school, leaving the blossom behind.

"W-w-wait!" Sakura shook her head, realizing her stupidity, and ran off to the prince. "I-I-I'm so sorry Sasuke…" As Sakura reached out for his shoulder, he suddenly wheeled around a snatched her hand.

Sakura squeaked as she felt his gripped tighten around her small fingers. He leaned in on her and his voice was sharp and threatening.

"Be quiet. Stop showering me with your annoyances. I'm sick of your confessions and don't humiliate me at school. Just stay out of my way," Sasuke dropped her hand and finally headed for school. Once again, Sakura was only shunned by silence.

** School **

Yes. Sakura was indeed heading for one of the nation's most elite high schools ever. Blessed as she was, Sakura is only going to get a small bite of happiness as she faces the deceiving demeanor of the school's facets.

Girls at school gave death glares at Sakura when they noticed that she arrived at school with Sasuke accompanying her.

_Wow… walking to school with the prince was pretty awkward. So much silence… I guess he's pretty much an introvert… _Sakura thought.

"Oh my god! Her hair is pink!" A girl exclaimed to her friends. Sakura walked passed by the girls, overhearing their conversation. Among the girls was Karin, one of the Uchiha's maids. Noticing a familiar face among the circle, Sakura approached the girls with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh great," Karin groaned as Sakura introduced herself among Karin's friends.

Bad idea.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the girls asked, her tone was clearly stuffed with annoyance.

"I'm Sakura Haruno," Sakura extolled. She noticed everyone in the group dressed in high class clothes, looking absolutely flawless. They were like models brought to life from designer posters such as Ralph Lauren and Calvin Klein. She felt a little inferior to the girls in the group.

"Uh… yeah…" A girl commented back.

"Who is she?" Another girl in the group whispered to Karin hastily.

"She's that girl I was talking about. The girl who got Sasuke-kun so angry yesterday. You know, the girl who's sleeping in his room. Ugh! Disgusting."

Sakura stared at them and could easily feel the tension they were emitting.

Far off from a balcony above Karin's group, Sasuke was staring off into nowhere until a knock on his shoulder was felt by a jumpy teen.

"Sasuke!" A blond yelled. "A new girl just transferred to our school. Hey look, she's down there."

"Hn."

"Were you over here just so that you can check her out?"

"Shut-up Uzumaki."

"Ohhh. Extra grouchy today aren't we?" Naruto laughed. "Why's she hanging out with the popular girls? She got accepted so fast! Tch! I can't believe that. All these girls in our school deprive themselves just so they could be part of Karin's group, yet that new girl got in like a jeepy."

Sasuke couldn't care less about her situation. He turned around and leaned onto the railings and sighed. Yesterday was an exhausting day for him.

"Speaking of Karin, Halloween's tonight! And I heard she's throwing a party. Gonna go?" Naruto eagerly asked.

"No."

"Why not?! You told me you need a wife to marry so that you can keep your title as the next lord!"

"Whisper Dobe!" Sasuke irritably shouted.

"Yea yea, so what… did you find someone already?"

"…."

Naruto smirked as Sasuke left his friend so suddenly.

"Hey! Hey!" Naruto called as he ran to Sasuke. He tried to keep at Sasuke's quick pace. "Sasuke who is it?! C'mon tell me. Is she a model? The school's student president? A royal rich girl? C'mon, c'mon tell me!"

"Will you-"

"Tell you what?" A young school teacher suddenly interrupted. She wore very thin heels made by Marc Jacobs and a Calvin Klein suit. Her skirt was shockingly short for a school teacher and her long golden hair waved beautifully in the air. Each inch of curled reflected off a golden radiance off its shine. Her scent was very seducing and enticing. It smelled like fresh roses with a mix of diverse spices.

"Nothing," Sasuke simply said. As he was about to leave her sight, the school teacher suddenly grabbed his arm.

"Nothing?" She questioned, her voice was hinted a bit of an alluring tone.

From far away Karin's posse was trying to fend off the annoying Sakura.

"Queen Karin look! That school teacher is harassing the prince!"

"What?!" Karin glanced at where her friend pointed. "Oh fuck…"

"What's wrong? That teacher probably doing her job, Sasuke's going to be fine." Sakura commented.

"Geez you're so native," a girl replied.

"Yeah," another of the girls said. "That's Mrs.Beau, the infamously hot teacher."

Sakura glanced back at Sasuke and the teacher.

_Well… I guess she is beautiful… _Sakura thought. _But teachers here can't be seducing off students. I'm in one of the most expensive schools there is! Teachers here must have high standard credentials to ever teach at this school. _

Or do they…

"God… I have so much competition…" Karin complained, "So annoying." Karin attempted to quickly draft a scheme in her head.

_Er…. I have to eliminate my easiest competition first._

She shifted her eyes to Sakura, who was looking off in the distance.

_I must get her out of the manor. She doesn't even deserve to be so close to him. Girls work so hard to even be that… that close. Sleeping in his room?! Oh my god! That's blasphemous! Wait…. I got an idea! _

"Ugh! This girl is so annoying! Get away from us… Sally is it?"

"Sakura…" Sakura said tonelessly.

"Yeah whatever."

"Wait!" Karin grabbed Sakura's arm as she was about to walk away. Her posse was shocked.

"You want her in our group?!" Karin's friend asked her.

"Shut-up. Sakura girly," Karin suddenly said nicely. Sakura looked at her with complexity.

"Hey, lets hang out together since your still new to this school. Girls introduce yourselves."

The girls gaped at Karin, as Karin looked at them seriously.

"Er… okay… my name is Rikku Satoshi," a girl with light blonde said. Her clothing was made up of bold colors and sexual appeals. It was similar to Karin's type of style. Her eye shadow was red and her lipstick was bright crimson. Her face was also brushed with light pink blushes and her skin was supremely excellent. Rikku's haircut had neatly chopped bangs and her hair was very straight.

"My name is Makota Salavania," she said next. Her hair was tied up in two separate buns, resembling a panda like image. Her clothes were a bit more edgy than the others. She obviously had a liking for striped clothing and dark hues. In addition, she wore heavy makeup, especially around the eyes. Although she did look pretty in the smoky eye shadow look.

"And as you know I'm Karin. Anyway, I'm throwing a party tonight and I thought maybe you should host it!" Karin exclaimed. She took Sakura's hands and squeezed them lightly. "C'mon, you should totally do it. I can see it now! The famous Sakura… and not only that…" Karin allured. "Speaking of popularity, you'll so be the center of attention and not to mention, the guys in particular…"

Sakura blushed. This would definitely be a great opportunity for her to rise and shine so that she can make some more friends and get know the school better. Being the new student at school and yet already doing something like this, so bold and with cool friends. Sakura was only empowered with excitement.

"Okay Karin… but I don't have a dress…" Sakura suddenly realized with sadness.

"Oh that's okay! Makota will lend you one… right?!" Karin urged. Makota reluctantly nodded.

"You're pretty skinny and Makota is the thinnest of all of us. You can probably fit in her clothes."

"Okay."

"Great, then I'll see you after school ok?" Karin brightly smiled. "Thanks for being such a great friend Sakura!"

"No problem," Sakura smiled back.

Karin finally turned around and her posse followed after her. An evil smile graced over her lips.

**Lunch Time**

Sakura was walking down the hallways, happily scanning each hallway everywhere she walked. As she headed for her lockers, she noticed that the area where she entered is pretty much deserted. There were balconies that gave a great view outside of the school's campus and lunch sittings, but as she headed to her locker, she caught sight of a familiar figure leaning on the railings outside on the balcony.

_Hey… isn't that Sasuke? Hmm… I always see him flying solo… maybe I should go say hi._

Sakura quietly approached him, desiring to scare him just for fun. Carefully taking her steps towards him, she finally poked Sasuke on his sides. Sasuke twitched from the sudden jab and promptly glanced around to see who would interrupt his peaceful atmosphere. He wasn't surprise to see it was actually "her."

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke snarled. "I told you already to stop annoying me."

A bit used to his cold attitude, Sakura smiled and tried replied sweetly. "Sasuke why are you so mean? Is it because you always alone?"

"What?!"

"What were you looking at?" Sakura looked over the balcony and around. "You like being alone Sasuke?"

"…" Sasuke was so irritated that he just wanted to get some duck tape and wrap it around her mouth.

_God this girl is so annoying! Ugh… if she keeps this up I might have to kick her out myself… I thought getting a complete stranger as my wife would be much better than some fan girl at school but… ugh…_

Above the two was Karin and her posse, standing at a balcony with furious fires burning in each of the individuals. Karin was eagerly staring down the two with binoculars, clutching each tunnel with fury.

"Still looking at the new girl Karin?" Rikku asked.

"Of course! That bitch! Talking to the prince again!"

"He doesn't look happy," Makota added.

"Yeah I know. She's such a curse to the Uchiha family. If she ever becomes his wife, the Uchiha will seize to exist. His babies would be demons…" Karin chastised.

"What are we going to do?"

Karin forcibly stuff her binoculars into her Louis Vutton tote. "Hmm…" Karin thought.

A chubby man carrying a bucket of chocolate frosting crossed by Karin's path. Karin's suddenly got an idea.

"Hey you!" Karin shouted.

"Huh me?" The chubby man asked. He had a bit spiky red, brown hair and swirls on each cheek.

"Where are you carrying that to?"

"To culinary class. We're going to frost up the cupcakes we baked," the man said excitedly. He seemed very hungry.

"How about… you do me a favor…" Karin sneered.

"Sasuke?" Sakura called.

"What?"

"…. can we be friends?" Sakura asked while looking off into the distance.

_What? Why is she asking this so suddenly. _Sasuke asked in perplexity.

"No," Sasuke replied with no hesitation.

Sakura abruptly looked at him. He wasn't looking at her but at the clouds. Hurt a bit by his words, she took the courage to continue talking to him. She had nothing else better to do than eat lunch alone and argue with every single person she meets.

"Why not?"

Sasuke exhaled. She was certainly a work out to talk to.

"Because you annoy me with no end. You invade my personal space and you don't follow what I say. You're like a woman who hasn't matured yet, stuck as a child from the inside," Sasuke finally said. Hoping to shut her up and leaver him alone.

"What?!" Sakura asked with much hurt.

"Do you even know who I am?" Sasuke inquired.

"A jerk!" Sakura yelled, as she almost opened her mouth to express more negative feelings she suddenly remembered that she needed to keep her job to pay for her parents' troubles.

"What did you say…" Sasuke threatened.

"Nothing…"

"Whatever," Sasuke revolved and headed towards the building. Sakura stuck her tongue at him when, out of no where, she spotted something falling off the balcony above them and heading towards Sasuke.

"Ah! Sasuke watch out!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke didn't even brother to turn around. Knowingly, she sprints towards Sasuke and pushes him out of the way, just in time to be covered with chocolate.

"Argh!" Sasuke fell onto the floor again. He turned around to see Sakura dressed in chocolate, head to toe. She looked like a life size pudding monster.

A burst of laughter exploded everywhere, particularly from the upper balcony.

"Whoa!! Look at the new girl! Oh man dude! Come over here!" A student hollered.

"Haha! Ah man what a loser!"

Sakura looked at herself, shocked from the substance she was covered in. She looked at her hands and saw that they were drowned in chocolate. She felt the chocolate's hot surface burning her skin and wrapping her skin.

Sasuke, who was in state of shock too, stared at Sakura who suddenly burst into tears. She promptly ran away from the attention and into the girls' bathroom. Sasuke got up from the group and watched Sakura run away in embarrassment.

"Whoa," Naruto said as he approached Sasuke from behind. "Wasn't that the new girl?"

Sasuke didn't respond as only let silence answer Naruto's question.

Karin smiled frantically as she saw how successful her plan had worked.

"Mission accomplished girls. Great job, lets see if I can talk to her." Karin headed for the bathroom and found Sakura hiding in one of the stalls.

"Sakura are you there?" Karin asked with a fake, caring tone in her voice. "I saw what happen?"

"…" Sakura didn't say anything until a couple of minutes later.

"Yeah… I'm here…" She sniffed.

"Hey look, I have an extra pair of clothing, don't worry kay? I saw what happened and told everyone to shut up. You definitely don't deserve this kind of treatment."

"R-really?!"

"Yeah," Karin smirked. "Oh yeah, are you still going to the party right?"

"W-well I don-"

"Ok great Sakura. Don't let your friends down okay? See you there. I'll put the clothing on a hanger and hang it here. Just take a shower here and see you after school."

With that Karin leaves Sakura by herself.

**After school**

"PARTY AT 8:00!! PARTY AT 8:00!!" Two people yelled across the school campus, handing out flyers to students outside the building.

Two young students took a flyer and read it.

"Party at the manor? Would Sasuke even allow to have a party at his house?" The man with a black bowl cut black asked his friend.

"It obviously says here he is. Though, I've never perceived him as a party type of guy and neither seen him attend any social gathering at all," the other replied. He had long jet black hair and his eyes were blurred with unusual whiteness. "A manor isn't really the type of place to hold these type of social gatherings, unless he really wants to turn his house into the biggest strip club…"

"You think this is a hoax?"

"Hmm… maybe not. It looks like a girl named Sakura is hosting it."

"Wait… isn't that the new girl that just got transferred here?"

"Yeah…"

"This is definitely going to be interesting! Lets go! And bring Hinata too!"

"Whatever…"

As the commotion only multiplied outside of the school, the great Uchiha was in a room by himself, attempting to finish up a project. Although, he's having a bit of a struggle, surprisinginly.

He tried to solve a couple of AP Calculus problems but struggled to completely the get the right answers. He was completely upset to the fact that someone tried to embarrass him and hurt his pride.

"Ugh…" Sasuke angrily groaned. He thought back to when Sakura was suddenly drowned in hot chocolate.

… _That girl… I shouldn't have to be saved by another person, especially her… _

He hated it, but he had to admit to himself that she did push him out of the incoming torture of humiliation. The truth pierced his heart but her annoyance proved to be a benefit as well.

… _I'll talk to her later…_

Suddenly the door opened and a teacher went into the room. It was the infamous Mr.Beau.

"Hello Uchiha," she smiled.

"Hn."

"What are you doing?" Mrs.Beau asked as she approached him.

"The homework you assigned."

"Having… trouble?" She said with a little seduction.

"No." Sasuke replied. He stood up to walk out of the room when the teacher snatched his arm again.

"What's wrong huh?" The teacher asked. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow and stared at her critically.

"I'm going to lunch," he simply said and lightly brushed her hand off his arm.

… _What's wrong with her?_

**At the Manor**

"The party is going to take place here?!" Sakura asked in shock. "Does Sasuke's parents know?! What about Sasuke and his brother?! Was they informed?!"

"Of course of course! Sasuke's parents and his brother are out of town and they're coming back the day after tomorrow. And I called Sasuke and he said yes," Karin happily said. "He is gonna come soon. Sasuke-kun is at school finishing his projects."

"Uh, okay I guess."

"Well anyway, lets-"

Suddenly the doorbell rings.

"What? Its only 6:22. They shouldn't arrive now," Sakura said with puzzlement.

"No stu- I mean Sakura… its my friends. Go get the door."

Sakura didn't like her commanding attitude but she went to get the door anyway. It was Rikku and Makota, dressed beautifully in Valentino gowns. Rikku wore a scarlet colored dress while Makota wore a black one. She held a dress wrapped in plastic, probably for Sakura.

"Oh hi!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. Hurry and put on this dress. Come to us when your dressed up."

"Ok." Sakura headed into her room and was very eager to try on her new clothing. As she attempted to take off the uniform Karin lend to her and the uniform she never changed out of, she felt something tugging against her skin.

"What?" Sakura tried to pull off the dress until she felt a sharp pain piercing through her nerves. "Argh! Ugh…" she lifts up her shirt, only to find out that she is only able to life up the shirt above her mid-drift and shocked to see the uniform was super glued to her body.

"WHAT?!" Sakura screamed.

Karin smiled as she opened the manor to an enormous crowd of people.

"Welcome to the party!" she s blithely exclaimed.

People came rushing in, all hoping desperately to check out the Uchiha manor. The whole place was extravagant. The setting was dark, glowing with red and violet lamp lights, streaming specific areas of the home. A DJ was centered in the middle of the central room and many different party decors filled the room. A bar was also surprisingly in the central room as well and assorted tables stuffed the ends of the rooms.

The music played loudly and students were busting their moves on the dance floor.

"The host will be here soon! Make sure to give your thanks to the host for hosting such a grand party!" Karin yelled over a microphone. "Where's the host?!" Karin harshly whispered to Rikku.

"I don't know. She's probably upstairs in her room."

"Well go get her out! Bring her here."

Rikku bolted off and barged into Sasuke's room and found Sakura in a Valentino dress. She was shocked by how it finely fitted the young girl. Each curved hugged her body perfectly and the color only complimented every inch of the girl's skin. Her coral hair only improved her beauty by another level.

Filled with a bit of jealously, Rikku grabbed Sakura's arm forcibly and lead her to the main room. Sakura saw how huge crowds of people filling up the manor.

"C'mon!" Rikku urged. Finally they met up with Karin.

"Thanks Rikku, I'll handle this from here. So before they give their thanks, why don't have some fun ourselves shall we?" Karin asked. "Let's get some drinks."

"Oh no I don't drink…" Sakura said angrily a bit. Sakura was going to question Karin soon about the dress malfunction, but before she could ask her, Karin kept interrupting her speech.

"Just one," Karin said. "Because I ordered you one and it was really expensive. And also… you look great in that dress!" Karin exclaimed. "And Makota says you can have it."

"Really?!" Sakura extolled. Having a Valentino dress is like a miracle to her.

"Yeah sure. Anyway, waiter!"

Karin mouthed a word to the waiter and soon the waiter came back with two beautifully colored drinks.

"Sasuke ordered the drinks for us. C'mon don't let it go to waste…" Karin said.

Sakura looked at the drink critically.

"Fine."

"Let's play 10 minutes in heaven!" Karin said as she brought in cards with everyone's names on it, her posse, some guys, and Sakura's. They all sat in a separate room from the party itself. The cards were stashed in a nice glass cup and everyone was snickering.

"Whosever's name is pick, gets to go into a room with some guy!" Karin praised.

Sakura looked around uneasily as the girls were hovered off with guys who actually liked them. She absolutely didn't know any of the guys occupying the room.

"Let's see who's first…." Karin secretly looked into the box to correctly pick a name.

"Sakura!! C'mon get into the room!" Karin squealed deceivingly.

A couple of guys helped her up and brought her to a room. Immediately they closed the door and secretly locked it.

Sakura was filled with much confusion as she felt like the men who brought her in the room forced her in. She was stuck in the room and awaited for the next guy to come in.

Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen.

Karin quickly told her friends to get out of the room and leave Sakura, who was in the connected room by herself.

Sakura looked around the room. It was extremely dark except for one lighted candle.

Sakura looked around and tried to make out a figure that suddenly seemed to move on the bed in the room.

"Come to play a game with me?" a man seductively asked. He stretched a pair of handcuffs in front of her and smiled devilishly.

Sasuke finally arrived home when he strangely heard very loud noise.

"What the fuck?"

He quickly barged into the manor and saw multitudes of people dancing to the beat.

"Sasuke!" Karin yelled, noticing him far off in the distance. She quickly approached Sasuke who was in state of shock.

"What the fuck is going on?!"

"Sasuke! I tried to convince Sakura to stop trying to redeem herself but she wouldn't! So she made this party thinking it was ok with you…"

"WHAT?" Sasuke sighed heavily and pressed the sides of his temples together. Completely induced by frustration Sasuke looked at Karin.

"Bring her to me now…"

"Well I would but… you would be interrupting her business."

"I don't care! What could she possibly be doing now that so important?" Sasuke snapped.

Karin smirked as she felt herself winning a "game" by a large lead. She looked up at Sasuke as she pretended to be in such terror of what she was about to reveal to the young, beautiful prince.

"Let's just say she's sleeping with someone… particularly your brother…"

_Tsk... tsk... Sakura, look who's the bad girl now..._


	3. Chemical Reaction

Medicine

**Medicine**

**Chemical Reaction**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so don't sue me please. XD**_

**Hi people! waves I'm very very very glad to have received comments about the story. I'm graciously thankful of your support and feedback so please keep commenting! My inspiration only rises by how happy you guys are reading my fic. Anyway, sorry about the late update but I promise that this one won't be a let down. Enjoy and keep reviewing people! :3**

"You're not drunk are you?" The unrevealed man whispered to the blossom. He handcuffed her hands to the bed's legs, coercing her to stay in her place. She panicked as sweat crawled down from her burning cheeks. The fragile blossom felt that every inch of touch and every single breath that the dark masked man hissed just electrified her system. She felt at any moment, she'd be taken advantage of and abused like those girls who errantly walk in the streets very late at night.

His face drew near hers, and his breath, a strong stench of alcohol, stung her senses. Naturally, she swiftly drew her face aside and clinched her teeth in despair.

"Ge-get away from me…"

"C'mon… drink this, it'll make you feel better…"

Sakura didn't drink the alcohol that Karin gave to her. As a student learning in the medical fields, she knew better of the substance she was going to drink.

"No! No! Stop it!" Sakura panicked. She frantically kicked her legs in a frenzy, just to get the man away from her.

"Hey, hey now… don't be afraid. I won't hurt you…" He grabbed her arm and firmly squeezed it. She whimpered as he tied down her legs and forced her to turn her face towards him. Her eyes shook in fear and her body quivered in silence.

An energy inside her could no longer be suppressed. Sakura finally screamed her heart out, crying in shock and fear of possibly being raped.

But her scream died out in the loud waves of the music.

"Its no use to try that…" He pinched her chin again and she felt his face only drew towards her more. He was obviously invading her personal space. She felt a cold hand crawl up the side of her waist and a finger flickering with her dress zipper.

"STOP! HELP! PLEASE, please… please stop…" Sakura said urgently. Her voice started dying down as she struggled to pronounce each word.

"Sorry little girl… I can't do that for you…"

The area was drowned in darkness and the large crimson curtains masked the moonlight from entering the room. The only light in the room came from a white, waxy candle, battling the atmosphere in order to maintain its own energy.

The small flame wiggled in the room's intense melody and as soon as the melody transitioned into silence, the flame of the small candle blew out…

**Main Room (Dance Floor)**

"Where the fuck is she?!" Sasuke furiously yelled. Although Karin was extremely content that she knew Sakura was going to have a huge weight of bad news carrying her down, Karin didn't expect that Sasuke would be angry like a carnivorous bear.

"Sasuke-kun, forget her… why don't we settle this later and have fun-"

Sasuke turned to Karin and sneered dangerously at her. She quivered under his intense look of disgust.

Seconds passed and soon he dropped the staring contest and went out to hunt for her. He went through the labyrinth of hallways and rooms, deducting logically which rooms the blossom could possibly be in. By luck, Sasuke reached the door of her confinement and noticed that when he turned the knob, the door wouldn't budge.

_What? Don't tell me… she's sleeping in my… parents' room_…

Sasuke took out a couple of keys in his pocket and hastily unlocked the door. He quickly flicked the lights on, shedding clear vision off the room.

"Hey you! Get the fuck off the bed!" Sasuke fiercely commanded. The man quickly got off and sprinted away. He definitely wasn't his brother, Itachi, but the girl sleeping on the bed was definitely Sakura Haruno.

He didn't say anything and just glanced at her in utter disgust. As much as he extremely wanted to yell at her and rant on how stupid of a person she is, he knew well she was wasted. Her hair was disheveled and her dress was a bit out off place. Good thing nothing personal was exposed though. She plainly stared at the ceiling and she didn't notice that her confinements were already taken off her.

Sasuke approached her and noticed that once she saw him, her vision blurred and her body was drained of energy. She was absolutely not used to the liquid. Immediately she was knocked out.

ll - - - - - ll

"Ugh…" Sakura groaned. She could barely exert energy enough to even move a finger.

She finally forced herself to sit upright on the bed and noticed that her surroundings were very familiar. She was in her room, though she doesn't particularly remember how she got here or even what happen exactly yesterday night. She promptly felt sick and horrible. Looking around for her cell phone, Sakura caught sight of the light, glossy, pink mechanism on the floor next to her. She snatched it, flipped it open and checked the time.

It was 1:34 P.M. Way too late for school.

"Oh my god… I missed school. Ugh!" Sakura groaned as she flopped back down onto her bed. She stared at the ceiling, angry that Sasuke didn't even brother to wake her up and go to school.

_That jerk… ugh… _

She had a mix of feelings: Sick, hungry, and most importantly nostalgic. She really wanted to hear her parents' voice, people who actually cared for her being, trusted her, and essentially guided her when her path was dark. To hear words of comfort and a melody that healed the wounds of her tortured soul. She felt so bad, her eyes were practically drooping and tempting her to go back to sleep. She resolved to call her mother and crossed her fingers, hoping greatly that her mom would pick up.

"Ding… Ding… Ding…"

"Ugh… Where are you when I need you mom…" Sakura groaned to herself. "Dad's always at work… he doesn't have time to talk to me."

Sakura tossed the phone across her bed and got off. To her astonishment, she was immediately pulled in a whirlwind of dizziness. She attempted to gain complete control and walk steadily across the room.

"… I think I've been in bed too long… I wonder if Sasuke's parents' are here?"

Sakura finally managed to get out of the room and noticed, as she walked down the cold, spiral stairs, a lot of papers laid dispersed on Sasuke's desk. She cocked her head and decided to take a peek at them. The papers ranged from varieties of the prince's school works. They included, AP Calculus papers, AP Government and Politics, and AP English books.

"Hmmm…" Sakura, looking around to see if anyone was watching her, collects the papers and books and brings them upstairs to her room.

ll - - - - - ll

Sakura searched the house. She checked in the kitchen, dining room, hallways, and the main room. No one seemed to be in the home but party decorations and favors were scattered all over the floor and drinks were spilled over the beautifully designed grounds and carpets.

Sakura sighed as she saw the great pandemonium in the manor. She awfully hated the sight of the trash all over the beautiful manor.

"I know I'll clean this up! Since I'm stuck here and even though I haven't even eaten lunch yet." Sakura went into the kitchen and grabbed a plastic bag. She trotted off to the main room when she abruptly encountered another maid in the house.

"Oh. Hi, I'm Sakura, what are you doing?"

"Cleaning up the mess you made… the Prince has ordered me to do so." The maid replied harshly. Sakura took note that the maid obviously doesn't like her.

"… oh… I'm very, very sorry I made such a mess. I'll clean it up-"

"No! I'll do it, besides, you're going to become the future princess of this household since the prince has chosen you… unfortunately… The princess never does any cleaning in the manor. It is very unsuited job for the likes of you…"

"What? That's okay. I'll clean, its no big deal," Sakura replied lightly. She started picking up the trash until the maid suddenly yelled at her.

"Stop that!"

Suddenly, the words the maid had emitted unlocked the key to Sakura's previously, missing memories. Her flashbacks brought her back to the time when she got stuck in a room with a guy who tried to rape her. She suddenly burst into tears, remembering the tragic horrors she had just encountered yesterday.

The maid suddenly stared at her, wondering what she had done to make she cry so much, although she wasn't feeling very sympathic.

"You know, you shouldn't really be here. People here just hate you and you just bring such disgrace and dishonor to the Uchiha family. As a princess you should be upholding and justifying the Uchiha's emblem on your clothing as well as your presence, but you're definitely not a person worthy of wearing the Uchiha crest on your clothes and neither fit to be a princess anyway. You should be running away anyway… didn't he already inform you?"

Sakura looked at the maid with such sorrow. She continued to listen to her with all her strength.

"He only choose you because you're a girl that probably hasn't heard of him before. He just needed a filler to pretend that he has a wife, or at least a girlfriend at the moment since his parents been nagging to him about becoming the next Lord. He doesn't need you and he's asking you to be a medical servant here. Lord Uchiha isn't going to help you become part of the medical field, you're just gonna stay here for now and keep the Prince's cover. Oh and don't try to call him or anybody else, the radio signals will not work on your phone either."

Completely hurt by the truth of her words, Sakura wheeled around and rushed into her room. Crying her heart out as every word she listened pierced her heart and shattered it into a million of pieces. What's seems to be the resolution to her problems only became another problem to overcome.

**School**

"Dude… Sasuke… that party was the best!" Naruto exclaimed. He punched Sasuke on the arm, but that didn't seem to unfazed him at all. " Man you're an expert at these things. You should do them more often! And why did you just stop the party so early?"

"Naruto… will you just shut-up."

"Geez… what's your prob? I heard that new girl was sleeping with your brother, are you ok with that?"

Sasuke sighed heavily. His life just turned into a whirlwind of disaster ever since "she" arrived into his life. Days and weeks are filled with the latest gossips on the "new girl." Covers on the news stands and media were drowned in the rumors of Sasuke's brother's love life. He knew well that he needs to get rid of her soon.

"Naruto I don't want to discuss this…" Sasuke abruptly leaves Naruto's side and heads towards the school's library.

**Library**

As he sat down at an empty table he took out some books and tried to do his homework. Girls chattered in the room with excited giggles and squeals of the Uchiha's presence. Suddenly, the small giggles died out as a hand slapped down on Sasuke's book.

"Hello Uchiha…" Mrs. Beau said with allurement.

"Hn."

"Doing homework again I see…"

"…"

"You know… I did assign a book to read along with it. I think you should go get it, it'll help you grasp your concepts a little better since I've been noticing you're having problems with your assignments…" The teacher whispered seductively. She touched Sasuke's shoulder lightly. Sasuke didn't say anything for a couple of seconds.

_What the hell…_ Sasuke thought.

"You did…?"

"Want me to show you where to find it?" She offered earnestly.

"… no."

Mrs. Beau brushed her hand lightly against Sasuke's, immediately making him question about her motives.

"Just come with me."

Annoyed, Sasuke stood up and let her lead him into the farthest part of the library from the presence of other human interaction, and went behind a bookcase.

"Why are we here?" Sasuke suddenly demanded, noticing that the bookshelves they were at was filled with old english literature books.

"Its here that's why," the hot school teacher replied.

Sasuke stood in front of the bookcase and watched his teacher look for the book.

"Ah… there it is…" she said. She was facing towards Sasuke and her hand reached at the book nearest to his ear. Her fingers brushed lightly against it and in quick action the teacher suddenly fell forward as she took and step and her body landed against Sasuke's chest, their lips touching in the process.

Unluckily, someone was there to catch the whole scene on camera.

**Lunch tables**

The lunch tables were filled with people and definitely with the latest gossip. Unfortunately, the linchpin of humiliation was finally turning its face to someone else.

"OH MY GOD! THE PRINCE KISSED !!" Some school guys hollered.

'WHAT?!" The girls screamed in response. With such horror, majority of the girls stood up and ran to see what is possibly going on.

Commotion only multiplied again and again. Girl fainted in agony and Karin burst into ominous flames.

"What are we going to do now?" Rikku asked in pain.

"I'm gonna kill her… argh!" Karin expressed in frustration. "I can't believe that bitch got to him first!"

"She's tough…" Makota commented.

"Shut-up bitch. Let's concentrate our efforts on her now… I got a plan…"

"Sasuke!" Naruto hollered, running towards him. "Sasuke!"

"What now…"

"Sasuke, some guys are spreading rumors about you! They've got concrete proof too, that you kissed Mrs. Beau!" Naruto warned.

"What?!"

This was bad. Very bad. He can't allow himself to dishonor the Uchiha name or even hurt his pride more. He absolutely hated it. Once his parents find out, he's going to get an extremely long talk about pride and dishonor. About the essence and significance of the Uchiha crest.

"Argh…"

**Manor**

It was night. The moon smiled upon the eternal blanket that shrouded the sun's ray of light, transparent through the nocturnal environment. The black clouds rolled over the thin air and silence pierced the winds. The young prince was occupied in his room, busy with his multitudes of issues.

"So you two are going to stay there for a couple more days…? You'll be back on Monday? Yeah alright."

Sasuke hangs up on the phone and plops onto his black, leather chair. He pressed the sides of his temples together and breathed heavily in frustration.

"Damn… I have to go to a meeting, which I'll have absolutely no time to do my stupid school work…"

"Uh… Sasuke…" A small voice struggled to enunciate.

Sasuke looked up from his desk and saw a very depressed Sakura holding something familiar. In fact, that something was his books.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow and glared at her.

"Why the hell do you have my books?"

"Sasuke…" Sakura said in more like a question. "I d-did your homework for you… I've heard… that you have a lot of meetings and-"

"What?" He snarled. "You've been eavesdropping on my conversations haven't you."

"W-wh-what?! No! Of course not!" Sakura was really trying hard to suppress the tears from welling up in her eyes. "I-I just wanted to help you… on your homework… I tried to my best of my ability to copy your handwriting… I studied it so that you won't get in trouble-"

"Stop. I don't need your help."

Sakura swallowed hard, ignored his anger, and tried again.

"A-And I wrote on separate sheets of paper… notes… so that you're not missing out on the learning w-when you d-do the homework…"

Sasuke didn't say anything and neither was he feeling sympathic. He just waited for her to hand him his books.

"… Ever since you came here… all you did was shatter my life into pieces," Sakura reluctantly listened as she approached the prince to placed his books onto his desk. She took note of a magazine on his desk with a front page practically shouting out Sasuke and his Calculus teacher kissing.

"All this shit would never happen if you'd just listen to me and not do the idiotic things you do…" Sasuke stood up from his seat and approached Sakura with intense gazing eyes. His figured hovered over her small figurine. "You're living under the household of a legendary clan, which you should've known already. Furthermore, if you're at least have the common sense to act polite, we would've never encounter the many problems revolving around us." Sasuke growled. "And you should've been studying your lessons… Karin's been telling me you've haven't even looked at your books ever."

"W-what books?!" Sakura asked in complete shock. She had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

Sasuke sighed in frustration. "The books you need to memorize to become the Princess of this household…. Ugh… you know what... I'm just going to kick you out-"

Sakura staring at him in complete silence and uttering shock. Suddenly realizing that she can't stop the pressuring cries anymore, her tears gushed out uncontrollably and her knees collapsed to the floor. She buried her face in her palms.

"SA-SASUKE YOUR S-S-SUCH A JERK! I H-HATE YOU!" Sakura cried in pain, she suddenly placed a hand to her side. "Yo-you don't deserve to be a prince! Neither even have a wife by your side!"

Sakura sniffed loudly and looked up to glare at the Prince, who was actually listening to her for once with full attention. She tried to be serious even though she let herself vulnerable to the cold man. Her eyes fought to extract the angry spirit roaming in her aura.

"Yo-you just keep accusing me of your suffering! Have you ever had a thought that maybe its just… you!" Sakura yelled. "Or maybe the things I do, maybe they weren't my intentions. I've never wanted to cause you the humiliation that your experiencing…"

Sakura sobbed and let herself sniffed loudly. Sasuke continued to watch her.

"I thought I was going to be a medical servant when I first came here… I thought I could finally help my family rise out of the hell they're living in. The large debts that seem to consume the mere life we exist on earth. We're struggling and when I thought I finally got the luckiest opportunity to learn firsthand education to become successful… you put out the last light I had in this peril of darkness. In just seconds…" the blossoms tried to stop her constant stuttering and stifling, "you take my life away like it doesn't have anything meaningful to you. AND… If-if that's all you want… a stupid title that would only serve to strengthen the sinister pride that's serves no purpose but to feed your ravenous ego!... than GO TO HELL!"

Sakura cried so much, Sasuke stared at her, completely shocked by her uttering words. No one has ever told him words with such the likes.

"I've been tricked. Tricked to play your nasty games on an innocent 'childish' girl. And yet, you still continue your tortures by depriving me from contact with my parents as well?! What kind of person are you?!"

He glanced at her, finding she had disappeared and left him to the loneliness he desired.

ll - - - - - ll

"PRINCE!" A man barged into the Uchiha Sasuke's room. "Prince! You're going to be late for your meeting!"

Sasuke sat in his seat, emotionless and in a trance. He stared at his papers on his desk and noticed how perfect Sakura actually foraged his handwriting. The papers idly laid under the his desk, lamp's light, exposing the notes Sakura created. He stared at them, impressed that the math problems he didn't understand earlier were made clear to him in these notes she created for him.

Sasuke reminisce on what Sakura just yelled at him a minute ago.

"_Yo-you don't deserve to be a prince! Neither even have a wife by your side!" _

"_Yo-you just keep accusing me of your suffering! Have you ever had a thought that maybe its just… you!"_

_-if that's all you want… a stupid title that would only serve to strengthen the sinister pride that's serves no purpose but to feed your ravenous ego!... than GO TO HELL!"_

Sasuke couldn't hear the voice of the man who tried to snap Sasuke out of his trance. Somehow, even in the mist of all the chaos, the blossom even helped him as well.

"Ugh… its my fault…"

"Uchiha-sama, what is your fault?"

"…Ugh…" Sasuke suddenly got up from his seat and went up into Sakura's room. He urgently knocked on the door.

"Oi! Open up."

"…"

"Hey."

Suddenly realizing why she wouldn't open the door, he pulled out a key in his pocket and opened her door swiftly, just in time to see Sakura dumping her packed bags over the balcony.

Sasuke quickly sprinted to her.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura abruptly stopped her movement in shock.

_Was that Sasuke? Calling my name…?_

She didn't allow herself to waste anytime as she attempted to jump off until she felt a large force pull her back from falling off.

She felt an arm quickly wrap around her chest and swiftly pull her off the balcony edge. She felt herself fall on top of the prince but he simply pushed her aside. He quickly got up and went to untie the "rope" she created out of blankets off the balcony bars. Sakura bolted towards Sasuke and tried pulling him away, but he was far stronger than her.

"Stop! Stop!" Sakura started pounding her fists onto Sasuke's back, but it didn't hurt him too much. He was soon done untying the rope.

Sasuke abruptly spun around and grabbed Sakura's hands. Sakura struggled to set herself free and tried to move wildly to break free from his firm grasp. Her movements were unfortunately futile against the prince's strong figure.

He noticed her boldness to even hit someone of the likes like him. Suddenly Sakura groaned in pain.

"Argh…"

Sasuke released her from his grip and watched her grip the side of her stomach in a little agony.

"Hey, what's wrong," Sasuke asked. He reached out to touch her sides when she suddenly snapped into anger.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "Sakura… let me look at it…"

"No! And why the hell are you so nice to me all of a sudden?!"

Sasuke sighed.

"…."

Sakura stared at him. He wasn't looking at her.

"You have to show me… or else I can't help you…" Sasuke offered reluctantly. "Show me… Sakura."

Sakura looked at Sasuke in great confusion but uttering surprise about the way she felt when he whispers her name. She couldn't remember if this was only the first times he ever acknowledged her by her name. Sakura couldn't help but feel a bit content about her superior effect on him now. The newly ring of her voice slipping from the prince's lips were a peasant tone to hear. She felt her insides churn a bit by the prince's newfound concern for her well being. Maybe now, she might gain the friend she wanted from him.

Sakura finally gave up resisting him, hence the pain was to much now that she needed help badly, and lifted up her shirt just a bit to expose the sides of her stomach as it evidently showed ripped off flesh from her fair skin.

"What?! Who done this to you?!" Sasuke demanded.

"Why would you care-"

"Ugh… you should've shown me this earlier…"

"That wouldn't matter cause you wouldn't had listen to me anyway."

Sasuke was annoyed again by her comments.

"Whatever… just go take a shower and go to bed… I'll come back…" Sasuke assured. Sakura felt better and still a bit shocked to see the cold hearted prince so nice to her. "… do what I say… for this once…"

"… Ok…"

Sasuke left the room and left Sakura alone to herself once again. He quickly grabbed his Louis Vutton trench coat and went to one of his maids.

"Hey. Bring the princess some food and attend to her wounds. She's hurt and if you can't, call one of the medical servants in the household," Sasuke firmly demanded.

"Oh, Uchiha-sama wait," the maid called after.

The young prince revolved to face his servant.

"The police wanted to notify you of something before they come here."

"What?!"

The maid turned in a letter to the Uchiha. He earnestly stripped the envelope open to see that a letter was enclosed to Miss Haruno. Perplexed by the reason the letter was addressed to his house though, he was soon dead in complete silence as he read the first line of the letter's message.

_Dear Miss Haruno, _

_There is no easy way to say this… your parents are dead…_

**R&R**


	4. Missing

**Medicine**

**Missing**

_**Disclaimer: Well… I'm pretty sure my name is not Masashi Kishimoto, furthermore… I sadly don't own Naruto or any of its fantastic cast. :D**_

**Hiyas! *waving* I'm so happy about Christmas! I wanted to get this story published before that but ugh… I'm such a lazy ass haha. Anyway I REALLY REALLY REALLY (times infinitely) want to thank all the people who greatly support my story. You guys are absolutely the best and your patience is golden. I really have great and loving fans of the story it almost makes me wanna cry haha. ^-^ You guys really are the best and I hope to hear more from you all. Thank you SO much. ^-^ I shall give you all virtual cookies as a late Christmas present, or even better, an awesome story and chapter REALLY soon. Anyway I'm done talking and doing my daily blah, blah, but I felt it was very important to inform you all. Anyway thanks again people and enjoy this latest chapter. **

Sasuke was shocked when he silently stared at the solemn message enclosed within his loose fingers. He really didn't know how to react to a dilemma as serious as this.

_What?! Why now! Ugh… its almost Christmas and out of the possible situations she has to step upon, why does it have to be something like this?! _

_.…_

Sasuke suddenly dropped the letter as his thoughts only pulled him further into cataclysm.

_She's an orphan..._

Not far away was Karin, who was watching the afflicted prince. She curiously wondered what could have possibly made the handsome prince so upset.

_It can only be one person who would dare bring madness upon the royalty... _Karin mentally deducted.

_Sakura…_

**Sakura's Room**

The pink haired girl sat in her spacious bed in solitude. She was left alone with her unremitting chimeras: no friends, stuck in a manor with people she could not connect to, going to marry to a prince, education to become a doctor? I think not. Where was did her lie future? Where were her parents? Was she going to continue walking forward with this burdensome life?

Sakura could not believe what was happening to her.

"What did I possibly do to deserve such punishment," Sakura groaned. "I was nice to Karin and all her friends… and Sasuke…." Sakura was tangled in a web of her illusions when abruptly, the door to her room opened.

"Hey Sakuraaa…" Karin smiled evilly. "The Prince told me to attend to your wounds."

"What?" Sakura asked in complete disbelief. "No!" Sakura immediately jumped out of Sasuke's grandiose bed as Karin tried to grab her arm.

_She's going to do something bad again. What a mean woman she is!_

"Wait!" Karin called. Abruptly she departed from her place and bolted towards the door, arriving right in front of Sakura. Sakura stopped and intensely glared at Karin.

"I know what you want…" Sakura snarled. "I'm not stupid."

"Hah!" Karin arrogantly laughed. "I beg to differ."

"Why do you want to kick me out so badly…"

"That's all you've figured out numbskull?"

Karin laughed in repetition in front of Sakura. She cautiously guarded the door, eyeing any slight movements that Sakura acts.

"How are you gonna get through loser…" Karin taunted as she suddenly grabbed the sovereign queen's long, lustrous, coral hair. She dangerously clinched it within her furious fingers and rabidly tugged on it. Sakura tried to kick her in the stomach when one of the maids, who seemed familiar to Sakura, caught her leg just in time. The maid easily held her in place, hence her large and muscular figurine.

"Oh my… your hair is SO beautiful! I really hate to admit this but I think it's much more attractive than my own! Oh goodness, did Sasuke inform you that he likes girls with long hair?!" Karin questioned with fake enthusiasm. "Haha, don't worry, he's also tolerant with other hair styles too."

In just seconds, time felt like it sped up. The knife in the vicious girl's fingers slid through the noblewoman's hair similar to cutting warm butter.

_Cherry blossoms flew from all angles, _

_tears dripped from the face of innocence…_

_and no one heard the silent cries of the angel's melody_

ll_ _ _ _ _ ll

Sasuke walked slowly to his room. He was trapped in his thoughts, forever pondering on how he should break the news to Sakura.

_Ugh… more uneccessary problems to juggle with… I'll just emulate the envelope and put the message in there, so I can tell her the problem indirectly…_

Sasuke continued to battle with the problem at hand until a raucous sound came out of the blue.

"Sasuke!!!"

The raven haired prince finally released himself from imagination's confinements and ran to the direction of where the voice was located. As Sasuke reached the doors to his room, he promptly whipped them open, revealing Karin on Sasuke's grandiose bed. She was dressed in a seductive, red bathrobe and covered in bold makeup.

But Sasuke only glared, failing to see the beauty showcased in front of his eyes.

"Karin… where the hell is Sakura? I told her to stay here."

"Oh really?" She told me your parents kicked her out."

"What?! When did my parents call?"

"Not long ago," Karin smiled. She had a phone in hand and playfully wiggled it in front of the Sasuke's view.

Sasuke earnestly snatched the phone from Karin and punched in the code to activate its voice mail.

"One missed call… ding… Hello sweetheart! … Your father and I are not coming back until next week, so celebrate Christmas with a couple of friends okay? Oh… I'm sorry to break the news to you honey but… we, your parents have decided on a solution to your problems honey… you see… we've notice you are having a bit too much trouble with that girl around… especially with your schoolwork, event preparations, and your girlfriend all juggling at the same time! So as loving parents, we decided that we shall formally dismiss your girlfriend from the household and cancel any wedding plans we were making… some of the maids had informed me about your suffering and-"

Sasuke shut the phone before he could hear the rest of the message.

Silence only occupied the room's atmosphere for a couple of seconds, until Sasuke broke the solitude.

"Did she say anything before she left?"

Karin lifted an eyebrow.

_God! Why is he even worried about her?! _

"Nope," Karin said happily. Karin sprawled over Sasuke's bed and yawned in an obviously fake tone. "Ah… gosh I'm so exhausted…"

"Then go sleep to your room."

"Come on prince… it's cold season… it wouldn't hurt to get more-"

"Shut-up! Get out of my room!" Sasuke growled.

Shocked, Karin convulsely shifted to get off the prince's bed and sprinted out of his room. As Karin ran out of the room, she runs into Itachi, who was very amused of the rancous noise happening in his brother's space. He smirked in pleasure. Karin didn't brother to say sorry, earnestly wanting to run off into her room, only to be disappointed by the fact that Sasuke wasn't happy about the current situation.

In fact she only made it worse.

**School**

It was a gloomy morning, the sky only shadowed by multitudes of clouds, huddling in mobs. There was no sign of sunlight and the weather was bathed in chilly conditions.

Karin was absolutely prepared to go to school. She groomed herself with extra care and choose her clothes carefully: Chanel boots and necklaces paired with a Marc Jacobs plaid mind dress. She thought she looked stunning and in fact she was. The maids were completely jealous of her high class fashion and all presented for, of course, one person specifically.

The prince Sasuke Uchiha.

She stepped out of the manor and saw someone outside with a black Gucci hoodie and pants.

"Good morning my dearest prince," Karin greeted.

"…"

"Prince?"

"Let's go…" the voice demanded.

Karin and Sasuke walked to school in silence. In a few minutes, they both reached school grounds, although once they got there, the school bell rang and classes were already about to start. Sasuke had class in AP calculus first.

**AP Calculus**

As the young prince entered the room, the teacher greeted him with much enthusiasm.

"Good morning !"

"…"

The class stared at the royal prince walk to his desk. Neji and Shikamaru sat near the prince's desk, Shikamaru to the prince's left and Neji in front of Shikamaru. They looked at each other as they both spotted the prince's most troublesome mood.

"Geez… he must be exhausted from holding that big party. How troublesome," Shikamaru commented.

"Yeah," Neji replied. "It was a big party."

"Dude, look at the prince. Man, people joke about him being emo, but man, today is like, whoa, he really is actually emo. Haha," one of the students in the class whispered.

"I'm surprised you're in AP calculus with your language…" Neji defended.

The student didn't say anything. "Mind your own business."

"Stop Hyuga. I know you're friends with the Uchiha too but put it to rest. Its useless to quarrel with them."

Neji looked at Sasuke, who was just staring at a couple of notes that didn't appear as his own work, hence it was in pink ink.

"He's always like that," Shikamaru said. "Somehow his attitude is so attractive towards women… even our own teacher. Sometimes I wonder why we got such as "creepy" teacher…"

"Tch… Yeah you're right. He's probably never alone…"

**Lunch**

"Karin! How did you do it?!" Rikku said with bright happiness. She lean in towards Karin with an eager look planted on her face.

"Gosh Karin! You're amazing! You were able to kick Sakura out of the manor by yourself?!" Makota said in much content that she couldn't help to express.

"Yes I did, yes I did," Karin replied snobbishly.

A blond haired woman happened to pass by the sight. She glanced at the group, who were huddled closely together and appeared as if they were hearing the juiciest gossip ever. They were settled at a nice table near a tree with no leaves and surrounded with groups of winter plants. She decided to move closer, desiring to hear what they were discussing that could possibly so great for ears to heed. She settled for a spot in a bush that rested near the table.

"So this is what I did," Karin started off. "The dumb pinky finally resolved to get some treatment for the scars she got from the super glue we placed in her dress."

"Yeah, yeah."

"And so I heard yesterday night, my prince ordering a maid in the household to treat the moron's wounds, well… I waited for a couple minutes for the maid and my prince to depart in order for me to take my attack effectively and in clandestine. I approached the maid and lied to her that I have the medicine for Sakura's wounds, well you know already, I really don't haha. And so I went into Sasuke's room and locked Sakura in there…"

"Oh my god!" The girls squealed in excitement.

"I was actually expecting this to happen on a different day but you know what?!"

"What?! What?!"

"I cut off Sakura's hair!"

They all jumped and laughed in sinister content.

The hidden blond was completely shocked by the words that flowed out of the maroon haired girl's mouth.

"Oh my god…" the girl silently mouthed to herself.

"And that's not it!"

The sandy haired girl promptly opt for some more listening.

"I lied to her that the prince's parents wanted to kick her out. So I showed her a fake voice mail I create of Sasuke's parents informing her dismissal and oh my god you should've seen the look on her face. She was like this," Karin exclaimed while attempting to emulate Sakura's face at that moment.

"Hahaha!" The girls laughed.

"She was SO devasted! She looked like was going to breakdown!"

"Hahaha!"

"Oh my god…" The blond silently mouthed again. "I gotta go tell this!" She quickly and carefully deviated from her place and ran to her friends' hangout.

**Cafeteria**

"Tenten! Hinata!" The bleached haired girl hollered.

"Ino?" Both girls questioned in unison.

"What happened? Why are you so in a hurry?" Tenten asked.

"I have to tell you guys something…" Ino breathe out.

Not from far away was another group, approaching the girls with much animation.

"What's up babes," a man with spikey, brown hair deliberately joked.

"Shut-up Kiba, I'm trying to explain something," Ino barked.

"Haha. Girl stuff again… always about the prince, his wife, blah, blah. Let's talk about something more interesting," Kiba drew out a chair from the table and placed down his tray of food, "right Shino?"

"… yeah."

"Hey look its Neji, Shikamaru, and the retard!" Kiba elated, "hey guys sit over here!" He began to wave his hands in quick undulations.

Naruto smirked at the sight of Kiba, "Will you stop looking like a moron! I know you're there."

"Shut-up knucklehead."

"You shut-up."

"Both you shut-up … so troublesome you two are…"

"Oh great… Naruto's here…" Ino groaned. She faced towards Hinata, making sure that she doesn't feel like fainting. Tenten looked at Hinata as well and then suddenly she left her seat.

"Ah, I think I need to go buy another drink. I'm so thirsty," Tenten said in a fake tone. Hinata looked at her in shock and a bit of horror. "Hey Naruto! You can take my place."

"Oh really thanks!"

"Yeah no problem," Tenten smirked.

"Hey Hinata whats 'up."

"… n-n-nothing…" Hinata really struggled to enuciate.

"Haha, I know school's so boring! But we will survive it right Hinata?" Naruto suddenly slapped a hand onto her right shoulder, causing Hinata to wildly blush right in front of him. Everyone in the table watched as they conversed.

"Y-y-ye-"

Suddenly Hinata fainted.

"Hey! Hey! Hinata?!" Naruto caught the violet beauty and started fanning her with one of his school folders. "Hinata?! Hinata?!"

"Dude! Naruto what the fuck did you do you retard," Kiba howled.

"What?! I didn't do anything you-"

"Shut-up you guys…" Neji said as he drew a chair and sat down. "She's going to be alright."

"Does she do this on a daily basis?" Naruto asked.

Neji glared.

"Hey do you guys see Sasuke anywhere? I was trying to talk to him this morning but yeah he was more stubborn than usual," Naruto asked.

Kiba scoffed, "How stubborn can he get? He is the epitome of stubbornness- OW!"

Ino slaps a hand against Kiba's arm, "don't talk about the prince that way."

"Prince that, prince thisss…" Naruto ridiculed.

"Yeah, yeah shut-up Naruto."

"Yeah shut-up! Anyway I heard something…" Ino said in a quiet tone.

"What? What?" The girls said in excitement while the boys choose to remain unmoved.

Ino looked around to see if the girls she saw earlier were presently near them. Fortunately, they were not. "Ok, ok, well you see, I kinda… evesdropped on the popular girls just earlier this lunchtime."

"Wa! Good job Ino!" Kiba congratulated. "What' cha discover?"

"Well… I kinda heard something about that new girl, Sakura. I think she's is living with Karin or something. And Karin cut off her hair!"

"They're living together?!" The group exclaimed quietly. Suddenly the boys got interested.

"Dude! Are they sisters or something?" Naruto bluntly asked.

"No way! But still, they both have weird hair colors so it might be a possibly…" Tenten deducted.

"What?" Neji asked her. "That can't be… isn't Karin living in the Uchiha household? I see her walking with Sasuke going to school. Wouldn't this mean that Sakura lives with the prince…"

"I doubt it," Naruto said. "From what I hear from Sasuke, its already hard enough to become the royal janitor."

"Haha! Dude, you need high standards to become part of the imperial family," Kiba noted.

"Haha…" Naruto laughed and suddenly caught sight of Sasuke. "Hey guys I'm gonna come back."

Everyone looked after Naruto, who approached Sasuke with a big smile. "Hey buddy, whats 'up?"

"… I'm going outside…" Sasuke said flatly. Naruto walked after him and they were soon standing at a balcony where the incident of Sakura drowned in chocolate was held.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, who leaned against the railings and sighed.

"Somethin brothering you? You got into a love quarrel with your mysterious mistress that I don't know of?" Naruto joked lightly.

Sasuke didn't respond, not finding any humor in his teasing. He looked at the gloomy sky.

"If something brothers you, how would you stop it?"

"Dude… it's that girl that you're so stubborn to mention huh?" Naruto urged.

"…"

"If she's such a pest why not break-up with her?"

Sasuke didn't say anything, leaving the silence to give its reply to the confused companion.

**Unknown**

A man with a long, Marc Jacobs trench coat stood in front of the doors of a unstable and old looking motel. Looks like the prince's royal brother has something that he is hiding...

**The Manor**

Time had already stretched its way to darkness. The moon finally exposes itself when time knocked on its door. Its light lying over the beauty of the well lit city and overlaying the richness of the imperial palace. The lonely prince steps out of his room and slowly approached the end of his balcony.

She was finally able to escape after all, but where is she? Where would she go? Did she already know her parents are dead?

The dark prince resolved to answer all those questions with a shallow solution.

"Who cares about her…"


	5. A Proposition

Medicine

A Proposition

**Oh my geezers! I totally forgot to put my 2 cents for this chapter! And an update on how I'm doing so far with my fanfics! T^T So anyway I think it's quite sad that even though summer vacation has given me loose treads and nothing really is stressing me out actually, it is only now that I finally decided to write a new chapter for this fanfic. D: So anyway, I actually only have a week left of vacation, FAIL. But until and through, I'll try my best to complete additional chapters and finish this through a NEW STORY. Actually, this is whole series of Medicine, is only going to be a Prologue of the actually series I wanted to write, because as of right now, I had no idea what I wanted to get to from years ago when I was writing this fanfic. So I will create a "fresh" start yet not so fresh perspective in creative a new story while still starting off the same point from where this chapter ends. I'll notify you favorite readers and happy reviews of the new story so you won't get too confused about the new changes. I know this one is short but I'll make sure the next one will be a longgggg oneee~ anyway ENJOY NOW!**

Her head strung loosely on the edge of a faded, velvet couch. Unknowingly, the pink-haired girl continued to drift away in drowsiness while there were three dark strangers eyeing her fragile figure under a dim light bulb.

"Hey… wake up already." His voice was piercing her head like bells ringing at a church. Her eyes were tightly shut close, unaware of how annoyed the men were becoming.

"Ugh…" She groaned as she finally forced her eyes to open and to stay awake. At last her vision cleared and she was able to see three men standing dimly in front of her. She didn't know them.

"Who are you? Wher-where a-am I? GET ME-"

Suddenly the man standing nearest to Sakura swiftly slapped her delicate face with much ease. In seconds, the young girl's head banged against the fortunately soft fabric of the couch she slept on.

"Shut the fuck up and listen. Your daddy and momma have been causing us serious problems lately and luckily, the son-of-a-bitches have daughter for us to take as hostage…" He man took a deep breath. "Nothing like a ransom to help clear up our dirty minds eh?" The stranger's face peered through the darkness, his glowing eyes smiled sinisterly behind mystic motives.

Sakura stared helplessly on the couch. Trying to hope that this was just a dream and that she wasn't taken hostage by a couple of guys who might possibly torture, rape, or any possible evil things that they can do to hurt her. She felt her heart pounding and her breath caught short between seconds. Until she remembered her parents who, according to the kidnappers, are in danger. The mere occurrence that she was taken hostage, Sakura was a burden to her parents. A trade of equivalence, it was as simple as that.

The strawberry-haired girl attempted to calm down and think. What can she do to help herself while at the same time, delay their plans and borrow time to help plan an escape for her parents.

_Sakura think! Come on, there has to be something. Please, please anything!_

And her prayers were answered…

"Grayson…"

A familiar voice echoed out of the darkness. Sakura shot up to see who it was but the obscure lighting made it difficult to distinguish the blurry figure behind the dark's cloak.

"This girl doesn't mean anything to us. Her parents are dead anyway."

"WHAT?" Sakura yelped loudly. The previously, concealed man snapped out a knife and cleanly drew a cut across the girl's snow-white cheeks. She screamed in pain and felt a shock of surprise as she tried to stop the bleeding that dripped from her face.

"Grayson."

"What the fuck is the problem? There's no harm in having a little entertainment."

"We're wasting time playing around with her. And it's obvious she had no knowledge of her parents' death. Why not turn this game our advantage and add another pawn to the table. Besides… were dramatically dipping in pawns anyway."

Another unfamiliar voice peeped out of the dark. "What should we do then?"

"The usual," Grayson answered arrogantly.

"No. Not the usual. This one's a special case. I'll take care of it. You guys should report to about the idea… now."

Grayson scoffed. "heh. Whatever. She doesn't have a lot on the rack anyway."

The two men quickly got up and the sound of their footsteps faded more and more. The remaining man takes a step towards Sakura as soon as a sound of a door shuts close.

Sakura looks up, immediately recognizing the man who stood before her.

"Itachi…"

"Sakura… Your parents are dead-"

Not long after Itachi articulates the familiar phrase, Sakura bursts into tears. She was like a fully-supplied, water valve ready to explode.

"Sakura!" He snapped. "You have to shut up if you want to be free."

She knew he was right and she definitely didn't want to get caught. Sakura locks away her crying and decides to let her emotions spill in another more convenient time. Suddenly she felt a cold hand brush against her smooth skin. She looks up and sees his face near hers. He was leaning forward as he knelt on his left knee to converse with her on a more physically balanced standpoint.

It was weird for Sakura to see him so close and so familiar. She gulped as she saw the uncanny resemblance of Itachi's brother. He was mysteriously gorgeous under the dimmed lighting. His jet-black hair and his piercing eyes made Sakura more uneasy yet astonished by the Uchiha's sinful beauty. But it haunted her knowing that she was in debt to their charitable kindness.

"Right now you have to listen to me closely. You are going to lose your identity and be part of this unit I'm co-operating."

"What are you doing? Mafia?"

"Er…"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Go on please."

"I'm only going to save your life on these conditions… First, change your identity. Which means your name, appearance, work place, anything that can lead success to tracing you. Second, when I call you, you are to answer at ALL times. I'll supply you a phone later. And Third, let's get engaged."

**As a last note, THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING MY FANFIC EVEN AFTER I MOMENTARILY DIED. You guys amaze me sometimes and putting such faith into my brain's unhopeful attitude nowadays. Thanks so much and please keep up the reviews! Look for the NEW STORY in my fanfics soon. There, it will continue the same concept of this story since this is a prologue in fact haha. I think it'll be a better start and of course, love triangles! It looks like Itachi and Sakura might be tangling into some serious thread here and what about Sasuke? What's he going to think when he sees her, yet again living with them soon as Itachi's soon-to-be wife? Until next time!**


End file.
